The next part of Bryce's mission
by Arbiter117101
Summary: Bryce is recovered from the mantis and then finds an army of sangheili from the time of reach that are helping them.


"Kough, kough!" I coughed. I was surrounded by smoke. I had forgotten where I was. I had heard the sound of shooting, though I could not see what was going on because of the smoke.

"Commander! Are you okay?" asked Jose. I had remembered were I was, the battle. I had to get back to my men and help them.

"AAAAHHHH!" I shouted. My leg was stuck underneath a pile of metal. Even with my spartan training and strength, I could not get it off. "RRRRRR!" I growled. No matter what I did, I made it worse. "Jose! Anton! Franklin! Someone get this ruble off of my leg, I think I broke it." I had ordered.

"I'm coming commander!" shouted Franklin. He pulled the ruble off of my leg and then did what he could do to get my leg fixed up and good enough for me to finish the mission. Franklin is also our teams temporary medic, meaning that he does what he can to make sure that we can continue on our missions and make it to the UNSC Infinity afterwards, and he does a good job. I had then realized that the covenant had called in reinforcements, so much that we had to retreat to a safer place to protect professor Glassman. While we were in cover, I called for reinforcements.

"Reinforcements will be there in five minutes, but for now, stay hidden." said commander Palmer.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted my squad.

"We'll wait and do whatever we can to defend ourselves, do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" yelled my squad. Luckily we were far from where we were, so the covenant did not hear us.

* * *

When reinforcements had come, we had made a plan and split up. I took my squad and a group of six ODSTs. We had to go all the way to the area and set landmines as traps. Once we got that done, I went to look for the covenant. I had found them and then led them to the area where we put the landmines. There were more covenant than there were landmines. So we had fired on the ones that made it past the mines.

"Anton! Get on the high cliff above us and see how many enemies we are looking at!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" yelled Anton. While Anton got up on the cliff, we gave him cover. From where I was, I could see a mile of covenant that we were fighting. "Commander! They're dropping tanks!" shouted Anton.

"Noted. Get commander Palmer and tell her that we'll need some Mantises." I replied.

"On it." said Anton. It was only a few minutes until the Mantises came down. I was about to go into one of the Mantises when Franklin had reminded me what had happened to me when I was in the first Mantis. I told him that I had to help stop the tanks. So I got in the Mantis and went with the others to fight the tanks. We eliminated any and all enemies in our way to the tanks. Once we got to the tanks, we went straight to the plasma cannons of the tanks so that they could not fire. After that, we had went after the hunters that came down. While we were fighting, I saw something in the distance to the left of the enemies.

"Sergeant, may I borrow your sniper?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll trade it for your DMR." said the Sergeant. I got his sniper and looked at the object. I saw that it was a blue sangheili General. I was surprised because they were last seen during the fall of reach. They were replaced by the sangheili Warrior rank, which looks very similar. I could also see that he was with an army of minors, officers, field marshals, and elite ultras, all of which were also replaced. I then saw that there was a whole fleet of them.

"Looks like there are more of the bastards." I said. I looked again and saw the general's army engaging the enemy. I saw that the general was speaking on his com.

"Humans, I know you are here, that is why I am helping you. My army and I were betrayed by the covenant, and we are seeking revenge. I will give you further information after the battle." said the general. I looked at the battle and saw that only a forth of the covenant was left and retreating. "Now, let us speak on my ship." said the general.


End file.
